The Dive
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: If we just gathered up the courage, we would have everything we ever wanted. The following story is based on true events but just don't try it yourself. Not all of us get by by just waiting. Sequel to "I Should Tell You." YYxY fluff


Soooooo, I'm back but only to continue my last story "I Should Tell You." My reviewers were so supportive of the true story behind it that I figured you deserve to know what has happened since that was written. So, here's the result of my story, and Yugi's story too.

I do not own Yugioh but this is based off of real events.

**8981324083158905457342178945623468913**

I stood at the edge of the diving board, ready to jump. To take a chance. I needed to tell you something... I love you. I bit my lip. Is this the right time? I hesitated, my toes dangling over the edge of the board. I couldn't see the ground below me. I had no clue what was going to happen. Would you reject me? Would you laugh at me and hate me.

Or, could you possibly love me back?

I close my eyes as I ponder when to jump. 10 seconds from now? An hour maybe? All I know is that I WILL jump.

The strange thing was, I never jumped.

You did.

You hid your face as you poured your heart out. All I could do was smile knowingly. You seemed so scared. You said you were scared to jump. I laughed, but I will admit that I was too. You were braver than I was though. You say I saved you, but you're the stronger one. You say I saved you by staying by your side. Even after we defeated DOMA and everyone else took their time to like you again, I stood by your side. You don't understand.

You're too good for me. It's surreal... Me, the most unpopular person in my class only two years ago has someone who loves him... How did that happen?

The first time we talked since that moment was...I can't find the word. You turned and smiled at me and I felt like crying. When we kissed for the first time in the privacy of your soul room, as I tasted your surprisingly sweet mouth, I loved you more. When I saw you talking and laughing with our friends, I loved you more. It's amazing how my love grows when I didn't think it could.

Three weeks since that day pass so quickly I swear they are only a blur. My memory is foggy to begin with. But those moments lying next to you with your arms around me are the clearest. I remember every word you say. You kiss me, but all I want to do is look at you. I pull back.

"What?"

I shake my head and smile. "I just love you."

You smile back. "I love you too Aibou."

You stroke my hairline and I lean into the touch. I close my eyes, listening to your breaths. Your nose lets out a small whistle with each exhale. I laugh.

You grab my side and proceed to tickle me. Ah, you truly know how to torture me.

"Laugh at me will you?" you taunt.

"Mou hitori no boku! Stop!" I gasp.

"Why?" you ask, though you do stop.

"Because..." I pause. Your face hovers over mine, your smile so genuine I can't believe I once thought you intimidating.

"When you're tickling me, I can't do this."

I capture your lips with mine, and you immediately respond. I press my lips hard against yours, but it's not enough. I lick your lips with my tongue and you grant me entrance. Our tongues dance in circles until they meet in the middle. Yours begins to move quickly against the tip of mine. It's almost as if-

I pull back and laugh. "Mou hitori no boku!" I scold.

You laugh too. "You said nothing about tickling while kissing Aibou."

I giggle and stroke your hairline. You sigh.

"Sorry for tickling you."

I give you a peck on the lips. "You're forgiven."

I look at the clock. School. My least favorite part of spending time with you is the departure. This doesn't compare with what is coming though. You need to know yourself. You need to leave to do that. I love you. Shouldn't that mean that I know you? You could stay with me and learn who you are through me.

First thing I know about you, is that I love you despite all your faults and scars. You were a king years ago, but that doesn't mean that you have to go back. You have a new life. I love you so much it hurts. You'd never want me to suffer without you.

I stand and get my bookbag. You watch me with a smile. We talk casually, watching the clock tick. At the front door, I see my friends waiting. I place my small hand in yours. I marvel at the wide difference in the size of our hands. It proves how much stronger you are than I.

You squeeze my hand and kiss my head.

"I'll be waiting for you if you want to talk at anytime. You know that?"

I nod. I balance myself on my tiptoes. After much kissing, I have mastered the skill. Each kiss is a goodbye, followed by another, and another. We can't savor each other enough.

Eventually, you pull back and I drop your hand.

"I love you," I say.

With that, we begin the cycle of kisses all over again. Your lips are so soft. The sweetness has left them, only to have been experienced the first time. Now, you have a new flavor, one that I can't name but one that is a good subsitute nonetheless.

We make our separation swift and quickly as to avoid the pain of taking the band-aid off slowly. I join my friends and settle into my new setting. Within seconds, I am comfortable again. It's only the second of leaving him behind that hurts. As I reflect on the time we spent this morning, I smile.

Someone loves me and I love him back. How the hell did I get here? It's impossible... I can't get over how painfully happy I am. I smile as a sad song of longing love comes out of Anzu's iPod. I no longer identify with it. A warmth fills my body. I begin counting the seconds until school ends. I only want to see him again.

'But he's leaving soon...'

I shake the thought out of my head. I don't care. I will savor this feeling as long as I can... This feeling of absolute ecstacy. I say a prayer of thanks every day. My life has changed all because of one simple fact:

He loves me...

**14781579802375890318790107894313427890134879013470891437**

So that's what's happened! Right now, I'm at college and he is back home and I miss him terribly. I don't take well to homesickness well to begin with. But I do love him. God I do! Every night when we talk on the phone it's my favorite time of the day! Please R&R! Please and thank you^^


End file.
